Full Submission
by profoundSITUATIONS
Summary: "Elijah Goldworthy! You let me go right now!" Clare has been openly defiant lately and he will have none of that.
1. Chapter 1

Well, I am officially back after an unnecessary hiatus…a.k.a Grounding.

I was looking at my profile and I realized that I need to spruce it up a bit. So from now on, my new profile name is, **profoundSITUATIONS**, previously known as, **EclareDreams**. I will also be removing all of the oneshots from my story **The Garden** will be continuing my other story of **Sundrenched World**. Also, this will be the note on Sundrenched World, too, so if you read it here, then you won't have to worry about reading it there :) Read&&Review Lovelies. Oh how I have missed saying that.

- Full Submission -

"Eli, what the hell are you doing!" Clare yelled at the dark haired boy hovered over her, his smirk angering her even more with each passing second. Eli's fingers ghosted over her left thigh. He sat up, admiring his handiwork.

"No need for such a rude tone, Clare Bear," he teased in a husky tone, "I'm just teaching you a lesson." Clare has been very defiant towards Eli in the past months and he has had enough. Every intimate moment they had together was minimized by the need for her to cover every sound she made by biting her lip or covering her hand with her mouth. If Clare felt like she couldn't handle the heat surrounding her and Eli, she would push him away and tell him some bogus excuse about having to go home. This time, she was not going to get away. She was his play thing today.

"Elijah Goldworthy! You let me go right now!" Clare hissed, "Where did you get handcuffs from anyway!" Eli knew just pinning her to the bed would not be enough, he had to go to drastic measures. Currently, Clare was handcuffed to Eli's head rest. Her wrists pinned uncomfortably above her head. Eli planted small kisses on her neck, forehead, and cheeks until he made his way to her lips.

"Ha, it's amazing what you find when you're not looking." Eli's smirk grew. He knew he finally had her all to himself. No distracting resistance, no last minute lunch dates with the family, she was his and his alone.

"Eli! If you don't let me go this instance I will-," Clare's rant was cut off by a heated kiss. Heated lips met her cold ones and the sensations were already creating a heat in her stomach that she was trying to will away. Eli's tongue demanded entrance as he plunged his tongue through her lips. Clare squeaked and her eye's widened at the sudden intrusion but she let herself melt back into the kiss. Their tongues went to war, fighting each other with who can make the most extravagant patterns or who will cover more territory. Eli was not going to let her win this one. When a moan exited Clare's mouth, he smirked into the kiss, knowing that she has put up her white flag. Eli pulled away from the kiss, needing oxygen.

"What was it you were going to do, Clare?" Eli asked breathlessly. Clare simply blinked her eyes, not knowing what to say. The haze that fogged her mind clouded all of her judgment. Eli chuckled darkly and started to attack her neck. Not giving her time to get used to the sensation, he roughly bit her neck, making her scream out. That was what he wanted. His tongue licked the newly formed bruise. Eli sat up a bit the revel in his newly marked property. He snapped out of his thoughts as he noticed Clare getting restless. She was struggling to get out of the handcuffs and her squirming gave Eli the heads up of how truly turned on she was. He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"You want to touch me don't you?" Clare shivered at his words and the only thing she could do was whimper. "You're wearing too many clothes for my taste." With that, he ripped off her white snap button blouse and jean skirt, exposing her matching teal blue underwear set. He slowly placed his hand on her stomach, caressing the skin there. He felt her stomach clench under his touch. Her breathing picked up as he inched closer and closer to her breasts.

"Eli," Clare whispered. Her eyes were closed and she allowed herself to be under Eli's control, just for a little while. Eli smirked dangerously and Eli moved his mouth over to the tops of her breasts, kissing each one, teasing her. Clare whined in anticipation. Eli ignored her silent pleas and moved his hand slowly over the top of her bra. He watched as her chest moved up and down and she chewed on her bottom lip. Eli abruptly pulled his hand away to unlatch her bottom lip from her teeth.

"We will have none of that, Clare Edwards," Eli growled. He finally unclasped Clare's bra from the middle and his mouth immediately attached to her left nipple, teasing it as his other hand caressed her right one. The nibbles and licks were driving her crazy. He would occasionally look up from his progressions, making sure she was not biting her lip. Clare was writhing beneath him, begging for more. She had almost forgotten about the handcuffs, but she wanted so badly to run her fingers through his hair.

"Eli, please let me go," Clare begged.

"Not until I'm done with you, tonight, you're my play thing," he whispered huskily. He sat up once more and Clare gasped at the loss of body heat. Eli took the opportunity to thrust his tongue into her mouth again. After a few seconds of intense exploration, he started to kiss down her neck, to the valley between her breasts, to her stomach, finally making his way down to the hem of her underwear. Clare's cheeks flushed and her heartbeat sped up in anticipation as Eli hooked his fingers under her boy shorts and slowly pulled them down.

"Eliiii," Clare whined.

"Yes dear?" Eli taunted. When he finally pulled them down all the way, he pulled her thighs apart. He kissed both her inner thighs and chuckled at how wet Clare was. His agonizingly slow licks were making Clare impatient, but there wasn't much she could do about it. That was exactly what Eli wanted. He picked up pace and thrust his tongue into her. Pumping in and out at a pace that Clare couldn't handle. He grabbed her behind to get more room. Clare's moans grew louder and he internally smirked at how sensitive she was. Eli felt her walls tighten. His name becoming a chant that made him moan. At the last minute, he drew back from her.

"Eli, w-what…what the…hell are you doing!" Clare said as she squirmed around. Clare blushed at how needy she sounded. Eli smirked at her before planting a small kiss on her lips and bringing her fingers to her lips. Clare hesitantly opened her mouth. Eli made sure to get his fingers coated and pulled his hand away from her. Without as much as a warning, they found their way inside her. She screamed in pleasure as he moved them in and out of her.

"God, Clare, you're so...tight."

"Oh…god," Clare moaned as she felt Eli hit that particular spot that made her want to submit to him more often. Eli attacked her neck once more as his fingers pumped even faster. Clare was close, she felt it. She bit her lip once more, enough to draw blood. Eli growled at her open defiance. Eli wiped his tongue across her bottom lip, licking the forming blood.

"Just let go, Clare. That's an order," he said with a dark smirk. He thrust his fingers harder into her and her walls tightened once more. Clare let out a primal scream and her entire body shook as Eli helped her ride out her orgasm. Clare's arched body became limp and looked at ceiling, dazed. Eli took the key from his bed stand and took the cuffs off of Clare. He brought Clare's sweaty body to his own and stroked her damp hair.

"I didn't know you were a screamer, Clare," Eli taunted.

"Shut…up…Goldsworthy," Clare said breathlessly.

"So is this the part where I apologize or is it already forgiven?" Eli said with a smirk.

"Karma's a bitch, Eli, just know that," Clare said playfully.

"You little devil," Eli said as he captured her lips once more.

***Dodges a shoe* Sorry if it was bad, it was my first oral sex scene. *Dodges a cat* Okay and sorry for the hiatus. *Dodges a pipe* Read and Review! *Runs away***


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone for the reviews! I honestly did not plan on continuing this, but since everyone asked oh so nicely for it, I decided to do one with Clare seeking revenge. Fun right? Anyways Read&Review Lovelies!

**-Full Submission: Part II-**

Clare and Eli were busy working on their English assignment. Ms. Dawes assigned them a word that they had to make a story from. To Clare's satisfaction, they got 'Revenge.' Ever since the incident that took place a few weeks ago, Clare has been itching to get Eli back for what he did to her. How dare he take advantage and take all power from her! Clare's mind has been preoccupied with how she will exact her revenge and this was the perfect opportunity. Clare bit her lip, her dazed expression caught Eli's attention.

"You okay there, Blue Eyes?" Eli asked with concern. Clare snapped out of her thoughts. She shook her head slightly and plastered on a quick smile.

"Oh yeah, I'm just fine," she said ironically sweet. Little did Eli know, Clare had a few tricks up her sleeve. "Hey, how about we take a little break."

"Wow, Clare Edwards doesn't want to do work?" Eli said in sarcastic shock. Clare rolled her eyes as he continued. "That sounds good, this is getting pretty monotonous."

"Good, I have something to show you," Clare said innocently. Eli missed the slight mischievousness in her voice. Eli shrugged his shoulders and followed her up the stairs to her bedroom. Eli cocked an eyebrow when he saw a black chair in the middle of her room.

"Clare?" Eli asked inquiringly.

"I've been…working on something; I just wanted your opinion on it." Clare walked over to her stereo. When she felt Eli's stare still on her, she turned around. "Well, go on," she said as she gestured to the seat. Eli hesitantly did as he was told and sat down. Clare clicked the play button and the room was instantly filled with 'Love Love Love (Love Love) by As Tall As Lions.

"Clare?" Eli asked quietly. He didn't know what to expect but when Clare turned around with a sultry smirk planted on her face, he knew to not ask anymore questions.

_Have I ever told you before I think you're beautiful when you're sleeping?_

Clare walked slowly to where Eli was sitting. Eli's breathing picked up as Clare sexily moved her hips to the beat of the song. The rotations making his head spin. Eli watched as Clare's hands moved out of her hair to their resting place on her stomach. The fluid motions mesmerized Eli. Clare turned on her heel to face away from Eli, hips continuing to make the same motions. Eli licked his bottom lip as his eyes looked her up and down. He's never really seen Clare like this, so he knew he wasn't handling himself well. Clare walked up to Eli and bent down at her knees, a sly smile on her face. Clare whipped her hair, dangerously close to Eli's crotch. Eli squirmed, even though he was barely even touched. Clare's hands made their way up Eli's thighs, Eli groaning in anticipation. She abruptly pulled her hands away and stood up, moving the back of the chair. She slid her hands down his chest and pulled them up so they rested on his shoulders. Clare leaned down and Eli felt Clare's breath tickling the back of his neck.

"How do you like it so far?" Clare asked in a mocking innocent tone. Eli stayed silent, not knowing what to say. Clare giggled and walked in front of Eli again, only this time she straddled him, moving her hips in the same motion as before. Eli groaned; his arousal painfully throbbing in his tight skinny jeans.

"Close your eyes," Clare whispered. Eli shut them immediately. Clare got up and quietly grabbed the rope from underneath her bed. She hastily put herself back in the same position. Clare licked her bottom lip, anxious to have Eli under her control. She planted kisses along her jawline until she reached the right of his neck. Eli gasped at the contact but soon melted at the pleasure he felt. Clare's light kisses became harder as she opened her mouth, swirling her tongue experimentally in different shapes. Eli moaned and Clare felt accomplished that she could make him feel this way. She then sunk her teeth in little by little, sucking on his sensitive skin.

"Harder," Eli gasped. 'He is such a masochist,' Clare thought as she did as she was asked, well, told. Clare bit down even harder, eliciting an even louder moan from Eli. Clare reveled in the sound, but soon snapped out of it and went back to the task at hand. While Eli was lost in his own world, Clare sneakily wrapped the rope around Eli's wrist gently, this was easy as Eli's hands were gripping the arm of the chair. She did it loose enough to where Eli couldn't feel it. She tied a knot at the end of the rope and then wrapped it around the back to his other wrist. She did the same process but then she tightened it, creating a chain effect of it tightening the whole thing. Eli's eyes shot open at Clare hastily tying the last knot.

"Clare! What the hell are you doing!" Eli yelled as he attempted to get out of the rope.

"Remember that little stunt you pulled a few weeks ago? Well this is my payback, Eli," Clare said nonchalantly.

"What the f-," Eli was cut off by Clare's lips, roughly kissing his. He tried to resist, but eventually gave in when Clare's tongue plunged into his mouth, tracing geometric shapes. In these situations, Eli would have one hand on the back of her head and the other on her hip. Eli grew disgruntled when he realized he couldn't touch her in this moment. He growled and Clare drew back, a smirk playing on her lips.

"What's wrong, Goldsworthy? Getting riled up?" Clare asked sarcastically.

"Let. Me. Go. Clare," Eli clipped. Clare's smirk only grew at how agitated he was. He finally felt how she felt.

"Not until I'm done with you," Clare mocked. Clare's hands found their way to the buttons on Eli's shirt, unbuttoning each one as slowly as possible, all while chewing on his earlobe. Clare finally reached the final button and she raked her hands down his exposed upper body, making him shiver. Clare slowly placed open mouthed kisses on his toned chest, down to his belt buckle.

"Clare," Eli said in a halfhearted warning tone.

"Yes sweetie?" Clare asked sarcastically as she narrowed her eyes.

"Don't."

"Don't do what? This?" Clare asked as she undid his belt buckle, "Or this?" Clare unzipped his skinny jeans, moving them down just to reveal his black boxer briefs. Clare slowly rubbed Eli's arousal over the cloth and Eli groaned on contact. 'This is enough,' Eli thought as he expertly worked on the knots. Clare did not notice as she was too busy working her mouth up and down his shaft. Eli moaned and his task became more erratic. Clare opened her eyes to look at his reaction and was elated to see Eli's mouth parted and eye's shut. Clare closed her eyes once more and circled her tongue around the head. Eli growled and smirked a bit when he felt the rope on his left hand getting looser with each passing second, same with the right. He felt himself getting close. Eli wrapped his fingers around the knots once more and he opened his eyes when he successfully untied both knots. He put his hand on the back of Clare's head and she flew up from her progressions, shocked and frankly, a bit scared. Eli grunted a bit at the sudden pain from not having his release.

"Who told you to stop, Edwards?" Eli growled.

"E-Eli, I-I-." Clare couldn't finish her sentence as Eli covered her mouth with his hand and threw her on the bed.

"Not. Another. Word," Eli demanded. Clare whimpered as she felt her clothes being ripped from her body. Eli pinned Clare's wrists above her head, breathing heavily. "You honestly thought your little plan would work," Eli said, thrusting into her, "_didn't you_." Clare moaned in response. Eli's harsh, grinding rhythm made Clare see stars. Eli leaned down and kissed Clare forcefully, thrusting his tongue into hers. Eli obviously was not going to let her have dominance. In fact, Clare backed down. Eli thrust his hips even harder than before, making Clare scream his name. Eli's signature smirk appeared on his face.

"Eli. Please. Faster."

"Say you're sorry, Clare," Eli whispered harshly.

"Please!"

"'I'm sorry, Eli' Say It!" Eli said in a demanding tone.

"I'm sorry, Eli!"

"Fuck!" Eli was about to burst but he held back just enough to reach his hand down and rub Clare's center. Clare's core exploded as she clawed Eli's back and collapsed on her bed.

"Clare!" Eli moaned as he found his release, with a few more erratic thrusts. Eli collapsed next to Clare, pulling her back to him. For a few minutes, all that was heard in the room was the sound of heavy breathing.

"That…was not…fair," Clare breathed out. Eli pressed lazy kisses on the back of Clare's neck; his hands rubbing up and down Clare's waist.

"That was your fault," Eli said with a devilish smirk.

"I had you there for a while," Clare said as she turned around to face the green eyed boy.

"You will never win, Clare," Eli said, capturing her lips in his once more.

**-Full Submission: Part II-**

*Sigh* Will Clare ever get dominance? Haha. Ugh, suckish thing is, these amazing M fanfictions from everyone won't happen cause Eli is being so goddamned stingy! I still love him, though. Read & Review Lovelies. BTW, Listen to Love Love Love (Love Love) by As Tall As Lions like…I don't know…now! :D


End file.
